starbowfandomcom-20200213-history
Changes from Starcraft:BroodWar
All BW fundamentals such as the high ground advantage, pathing, economy, damage system, protoss shields have been kept. Many of the more interesting quirky behaviours have been recreated. * As an example when units with ranged splash damage such as the Siege Tank and the Archon miss, either due to Dark Swarm or attacking uphill, their attack undershoots landing before the target and target (or other units which happened to be on the "right" spot) can still be damaged by the splash, as it worked in BW. New options have been added compared to Stacraft: Brood War. Robo openings against Zerg, Bio openings against Protoss. Beating a Zerg in a longer ZvZ without mutalisks. etc. This allows new players to explore more options and even catch more traditional BW players off guard. The classic BW strategies that were most interesting are still viable. Some of the best features from Starcraft II have been ported over, such as Tech Labs, Creep Tumors, Warp Gates (which become available much later in the game compared to SC2 and produce slower than normal gateways). Many units have been tweaked to make them more interesting or viable, especially units which were underused in BW such as the Scout, Valkyrie (replaced by the very similar Viking in Starbow), Ghost. = General = *Players start with 6 workers (instead of 4). *All units gain 1 sight-range when moving. Zerg *Zerg ground units regenerate life slightly faster on Creep: ** Zerg units not on Creep regenerate 0,297 Life/second ** Zerg units on Creep regenerate 0.73 Life/second *Hatchery, Lair and Hive can evolve a new upgrade: Tunneling Claws ** Cost: 100 100 | Evolution Time: 70 seconds ** Allows Drones, Swarm Queens, Zerglings, Hydralisks, Defilers, and Ultralisks to move slowly while burrowed. ** Requires Burrow and Lair. Macro Mechanics Macro mechanics in Starbow are similar to SC2's for Zerg and Protoss, though Terran's are quite different. Overall, the macro mechanics have been toned down in effectiveness, in comparison to their SC2 counterparts. Zerg * Inject Larva from Swarm Queen ** Energy: 15 | Range: Unlimited | Duration: 10 seconds ** Causes a targeted Hatchery, Lair, or Hive to spawn one additional Larva after 10 seconds. Each Hatchery, Lair or Hive can retain a maximum of 4 larvae. * Swarm Queens can also Enrage, Spawn Creep Tumor, Transfuse (see below or visit the unit page) Protoss * Chrono Boost from Nexus (requires Khaydarin Citadel) ** Chrono Boosts the targeted structure, causing it to train units, research tech, and/or attack at an accelerated rate for a short duration. Gateways/Warp Gates are sped up by 100% for 20 seconds. Production at Nexus, Robotics Facilities, Stargates, and upgrades being researched at other structures are sped up by 50%, also for 20 seconds. If Chrono Boost is used on a Photon Cannon, its firing rate will be increased by 28% for 10 seconds. * Nexus upgraded with Khydarin Citadel can also cast Rift, Energize Pylon (see below or visit the building page) Terran * Calldown SCV from Orbital Command ** Cost: 50 1 | Energy ''': 25 | '''Cooldown: 27 seconds ** Drops a permanent SCV onto a target friendly mechanical unit/building or neutral object/unit (such as Mineral patches or Vespene geysers). * Overcharge from Orbital Command ** Energy: 15 | Duration: 20 seconds ** Overcharges a targeted production facility to increase its production speed for 20 seconds. A Factory or Starport will produce units 50% faster, while the Barracks will produce units 100% faster. * Orbital Commands are also able to Scan. Command Centers can alternatively be upgraded to Planetary Fortresses. Buildings and Tech Tree differences Buildings use SC2 sizes: 5x5 for Command Center, Nexus, and Hatchery/Lair/Hive; 3x3 for normal buildings; 2x2 for small buildings. Zerg * The Queen's Nest has been removed in favor of the Viper Nest. ** Allows Larvae to morph into Vipers and Swarm Lords. * Creep Colonies have been removed in place of Creep Tumors. * Sunken/Spore Colonies have been replaced by Spine and Spore Crawlers, which can be morphed from Drones directly. After being morphed, these defensive structures can Uproot to relocate to different sections of Creep. * Nydus Canal has been removed in favor of the Greater Nydus Network: ** Exit points,called Nydus Worms Cost 100 50 , instead of being free as in BW. *** Exit Point and original are no longer tightly coupled: **** A single Greater Nydus Network may have more than one exit point (Nydus Worm). **** Nydus Worms and Greater Nydus Networks function indifferently as nodes in a network, so that transfer is possible between any two nodes. **** Nydus Worms survive and continue to work even if all Grater Nydus Networks are destroyed. *** Nydus Worms have 200 life, 50 less life than a Nydus Canal Exit (250 life in BW) *** Even though they are like SC2 Nydus Worms, they may only be spawned on Creep like BW Nydus Canal Exits, and don't trigger an universal audio alert (only a local one the moment they finish spawning). ** Greater Nydus Network Life has been increased to 850 (from 250). * Some Zerg structures Life has been slightly increased: ** Hatchery Life has been increased to 1500 (from 1250). ** Lair Life has been increased to 2000 (from 1800). ** Spire Life has been increased to 850 (from 600). ** Spawning Pool Life has been increased to 1000 (from 850). ** Ultralisk Cavern Life has been increased to 850 (from 600). Protoss * Nexus be upgraded with a Khaydarin Citadel. (Costs 50 50, requires Gateway). Apart from Chrono Boost, upgraded Nexus can use: ** Rift: *** Energy : 40 *** Summons a rift at a targeted area. After 5 seconds, up to 5 ground units standing inside of the targeted area will be teleported to the Nexus. ** Energize Pylon (which replaces Shield Batteries): *** Cooldown: 60 | Duration ''': 60 seconds *** Energizes a targeted Pylon, allowing it to automatically recharge the shields of nearby friendly units. * Nexus Life and Shields have been increased to 1000+1000 (from 750+750). * Gateways can morph into Warp Gates ** Requires Warp Gate research at the Templar Archives. ** Can warp in units to any power field generated by either a Pylon or a Warp Prism. ** Works with a cooldown based system. Warp gate cooldowns are 10 seconds bigger than the building period at regular Gateways. ** The warping-in animation takes 8 seconds to complete. ** Cannot warp in Dragoons * Forge Life and Shields have been decreased to 400+400 (from 550+550) Terran * All unit-producing buildings except for Command Centers, Orbital Commands and Planetary Fortresses use interchangeable Tech Labs. * The Academy has been removed; its upgrades are researched in a Tech Lab attached to a Barracks. * The Orbital Command replaces the Comsat Station for the ability to Scan. ** '''Costs 50 50, requires Barracks ** Scanner Sweep: *** Effect Radius: 10 | Cooldown: 65 seconds | Duration: 12 seconds *** Reveals any targeted area of the map, detecting cloaked and burrowed units. * The Command Center can also upgrade to a Planetary Fortress: ** Cost 100 150. Requires Engineering Bay. ** A Planetary Fortress has a powerful anti-ground defensive turret which can be activated for a limited duration. A Planetary Fortress cannot lift off. * The Science Facility has been removed. ** As a replacement the Fusion Core unlocks both Science Vessel and Battlecruiser and contains their upgrades. ** Ghosts are unlocked by building the Ghost Academy, where the Ghost's upgrades can be researched. The Ghost Academy requires only a Barracks. Nukes no longer require a Nuclear Silo attached to a Command Center but are built inside of a Ghost Academy. (1 Nuke per Ghost Academy.) * A new building, the Merc Compound, has been added, which allows the production of Mercs and Reapers from the Barracks. Requires Barracks. * Starport has Merc Compound Or Factory requirement. Bio players can now skip factory tech if they want to get science vessels / dropships faster (TvP). * Barracks requires Supply Depot. * Supply Depots are like SC2 supply depots: they are smaller and can lower and raise. * Bunker Life has been increased to 400 (from 350). * Missile Turret Armor has been increased to 1 armor (from 0). * New upgrade for Bunkers: Fortified Bunkers at the Engineering Bay ** Cost: 150 150 | Research Time: 120 seconds ** Increases Bunker hitpoints by 200, cargo size by 2 and attack range by 1. * New upgrade that affects all Terran structures: Structure Armor at the Engineering Bay: ** Cost: 150 150 | Research Time: 120 seconds ** Increases the armor of structures by 2. =Units= Original Units Zerg *Swarm Lord ** The Swarm Lord is an Anti-Air specialist that casts clouds of parasites to damage clumps of enemy air units. Has a single target anti-air attack that shoots six times. Both the attack and the parasitic cloud damage are heavily affected by armor.The Swarm Lord also has an anti-ground attack with a small range that deals area of effect damage. ** Cost 100 100 2 . Requires Viper Nest . Protoss * Sentinel ** Sentinels are fragile flying support casters. They can set up Null Wards which work like aerial mines. They can detect in a limited way by using Glare. They possess a weak anti-ground attack. Their speed is average for an air unit (3.00), and they slow down to 1.2 while using Glare. ** Cost 100 100 3 . * Void Relic ** The Void Relic is a vicious hovering chasing unit. Has a weapon which locks onto a target and keeps attacking it even if the Void Relic is moving (like the Diamondback of the WoL campaign). Can attack Ground and Air. Void Relics can also enter a cloaked passive state to gain more vision. ** Cost 150 125 3 . Terran * Merc ** Mercs are anti-armored infantry units. They possess a powerful melee attack that deals Explosive Damage, and they can use the Grapple ability on friendly or enemy targets to close to melee range, slowing enemy targets' movement by 80%. ** Cost 75 50 1 . Requires Merc Compound. Shares Stimpack upgrade with Firebats, Marines. Units not in StarCraft:Brood War Zerg * Swarm Queen ** Built from Hatchery/Lair/Hive, requires Spawning Pool, Cost 50 50 . ** Can Enrage to attack targets in melee range, spawn Creep Tumors, Inject Larva to spawn one additional Larva (up to 4 total per structure), and Transfuse to restore 110 HP to target unit or structure. ** Can move slowly while Burrowed. Requires Tunneling Claws upgrade. ** At most 1 Swarm Queen per Hatchery/Lair/Hive can be built. Protoss Terran Units replaced from StarCraft:Brood War Zerg *Queen, replaced by Viper. **Stats are the same (Cost, Control, Life, Armor,Speed) **Ensnare makes a return with duration reduced to 16 seconds (vs 25 seconds) and a more consistent behaviour: slows attack speed by 50% and movement speed by 20% for all units. Energy cost is the same, 75. **Spawn Broodling is replaced by Spawn Locusts which deals 200 damage to the target and spawns two locusts, small ranged units which are more powerful than Broodlings (65 life vs 30, 10 damage vs 4, but lower attack speed). Note that the target is not instantly killed if it has more than 200 HP. Energy cost is the same (150). *** Requires Spawn Locusts upgrade. **** Cost: 100 100 | Evolution Time:67 seconds **The last ability of the Vipers is Contaminate which normally works like the SC2 Overseer ability (blocks unit training and research for 43 seconds on a selected building) but if the building is heavily damaged (less than 33% of its maximum Hit Points remaining when targeted), the building will be permanently taken into the Zerg player's control. Costs 50 energy ** Parasite makes a return. Energy cost has been reduced to 50 (from 75). **Shares Metasynaptic Node energy upgrade with Defilers. Protoss *Shuttle, replaced by Warp Prism. **Warp Prisms have almost exactly the same stats as Shuttles, the only exception being that they have 0 Armor (instead of 1). They also have the familiar Gravitic Drive upgrade, which costs less ( 150 150 in Starbow vs 200 200 in BW). On top of that they can morph into Phasing Mode like SC2 Warp Prisms, giving them 40 extra shields and creating a power field underneath, where units can be warped. Terran *Valkyrie, replaced by Viking. **Vikings have the same basic stats as Valkyries but are better because they can land (like SC2 Vikings) and attack ground targets. They can also retreat backwards between volleys to avoid being hit; this is accomplished by giving a Move command shortly after the first missiles are fired. Reworked units from StarCraft:Brood War Below are units from SC:BW which were heavily modified for Starbow. Zerg * Devourer ** Devourer cost has been reduced to 100+100 100+50 (from 100+150 100+50) (Morph cost from Mutalisk reduced to 100 50) ** Devourers have a new ability: Blight ** Cooldown: 90 seconds | Duration: 30 seconds ** Blight deals 5 damage per second to units and structures in a targeted area. Devourers are immobile while using this ability. * Scourge ** Scourges have gained a small splash effect: Acidic Bile ** When Scourges successfully detonate on a target, nearby enemy air units will be covered in acid, causing them to suffer 15 points of damage over 5 seconds. This effect does not stack, and does not trigger if the Scourges did not kill themselves attacking a target. Protoss * Scout ** Cost reduced from 275 125 to 200 125. ** Disruption Web has been moved to the Scout (from the Corsair) *** Disruption Web no longer requires a research, becoming available earlier in the game. *** Disruption Web energy cost reduced to 100 (from 125). *** Now Scouts start with 50 energy and have 200 energy max. They have no energy upgrades. ** Apial Sensors vision upgrade removed. *** Always has 10 sight range, as if the upgrade were researched. ** Gravitic Thrusters speed upgrade cost reduced to 100 100 (from 200 200). Research duration reduced. *Observer ** new Ability: Phase Shift ***'Cooldown': 65 seconds | Duration: 5 seconds *** Briefly covers the Observer in a shield that prevents it from being automatically targeted by enemy units that are idle or attack-moving. *** requires upgrade from Observatory *** the Phase Shift upgrade also increases Observers sight range (like Sensor Array from BW) **** The detection range is not increased. Terran * Ghost ** Requires Ghost Academy ** Starbow Ghosts are individually better. As a result they cost more: in Starbow, Ghosts cost 75 100 1 (vs 25 75 1 in BW). ** Life has been increased to 60 from 45. ** Ghost Cloak has been heavily reworked *** Cloak only requires a 30 energy activation cost (doesn't passively consume energy anymore). *** Cloaked Ghosts enter a sniping stance, becoming immobile. *** Cloak no longer requires a research. ** Ghosts can use their weapon only while cloaked. Ghosts can only attack ground units. *** Ghost sniper rifle reworked into a powerful explosive based weapon; 8 range 36 Explosive Damage, 2.4 attack period. *** Range has been increased to 8 (from 7). ** Returning Ability: Nuke: *** Nuke launch has more range: 12 vs 8 (10 if Ocular Implants were researched). *** Nukes deal less damage but are much cheaper and faster to prepare. Further, they no longer cost Supply. *** Damage: Nukes deal a maximum of 200 damage to units (500 to structures) in Starbow, rather than 500 damage or 2/3 of the target's maximum HP (whichever is greater). *** Cost: Nukes cost 100 100 at the Ghost Academy (vs 200 200 8 at the Nuclear Silo). Note that the BW version requires an extra structure (the Nuclear Silo) which costs 100 100, takes 80 seconds to build, and takes up an otherwise useful Comsat Station spot, whereas the Starbow version uses an already available building. ** New Ability: Sensor Drone: *** Energy: 50 | Range: 2 | Effect Radius: 5 *** The Sensor Drone is a Structure which is permanently cloaked and spawns with 60 Hit Points, 0 armor. Allied biological units get a small (+0.9) speed bonus within 5 range from the Sensor Drone. Speed buff has no effect on workers. Sensor Drones do not grant vision, but show a " ! " at the position of enemy units nearby. (like a SC2 sensor tower). ** Lockdown has been removed. ** Shares Titan Reactor energy upgrade with Science Vessel. * Battlecruiser ** Attack range has been increased to 7 (from 6) ** Yamato cannon energy cost reduced from 150 to 125. ** Yamato cannon deals 300 damage instead of 260. ** The energy upgrade (Colossus Reactor) has been removed. ** New Ability: Warp Drive: *** Energy: 100 | Range: 10 | Cooldown: 5 seconds *** warps the Battlecruiser to a nearby targeted location. * Dropship ** Armor is lower (reduced to 0 from 1). ** New Ability: Ignite Afterburner *** Cooldown: 27 seconds *** Doubles the Dropship's movement speed for 4.8 seconds. *** requires Ignite Afterburner from Starport Tech Lab **** Cost: 100 100 | Research Time: 40 seconds ** Can pick up sieged Tanks *** Tanks picked up in siege mode will be redeployed in Tank mode when dropped Returning units from StarCraft: Brood War Zerg * Drone ** Can move slowly while Burrowed. Requires Tunneling Claws upgrade. * Defiler ** Can move slowly while Burrowed. Requires Tunneling Claws upgrade. ** Shares Metasynaptic Node energy upgrade with Vipers. * Guardian ** Attack Range increased to 9 (from 8). ** Speed increased to 1.85 to match that of the Carrier (from 1.47). * Hydralisk ** Can move slowly while Burrowed. Requires Tunneling Claws upgrade. * Lurker * Mutalisk ** Range increased to 3.5 to compensate for the problems in trying to recreate BW Mutalisk micro in the SC2 engine. ** Mutalisks tend to stack by themselves, and the Overlord Trick makes only a small difference. * Overlord ** Pneumatized Carapace speed upgrade cost has been reduced to 100 100 (from 150 150 ) *** Pneumatized Carapace also increases Overlord's sight range **** As a result Antennae sight and detection range upgrade has been removed. **** Pneumatized Carapace does not increase the detection range. ** Ventral Sacs drop upgrade cost has been reduced to 150 150 (from 200 200 ) ** Overlords can generate Creep while stationary like SC2 Overlords. Requires Hive. * Ultralisk ** Can move slowly while Burrowed. Requires Tunneling Claws upgrade. ** Anabolyc Synthesis speed upgrade cost reduced to 150 150 (from 200 200) * Zergling ** Can move slowly while Burrowed. Requires Tunneling Claws upgrade. Protoss * Probe * Arbiter ** Life reduced to 100 (from 200). ** Shields increased to 200 (from 150). ** Weapon Damage increased to 12 (from 10). ** Attack Range increased to 7 (from 5). * Archon * Carrier ** No longer requires an upgrade to carry 8 Interceptors ** Can auto-build interceptors ** Has a new upgrade: Advanced Twin Thruster *** Cost: 100 100 | Research Time: 83 seconds *** Increases the movement speed of Interceptors, making them as fast their BW counterpart. * Corsair ** No longer has Disruption Web (moved to the Scout). * Dark Archon ** Shares Khaydarin Amulet energy upgrade with High Templars. * Dark Templar * Dragoon * High Templar ** Hallucination no longer requires an upgrade; energy cost reduced to 50 from 100. ** Hallucination no longer requires an original unit to be copied: instead every Protoss unit can be hallucinated, even if the protoss player doesn't have one and cannot produce it. ** Hallucinations last about half as long in Starbow (75 seconds) as they do in BW ** Shares Khaydarin Amulet energy upgrade with Dark Archons. * Reaver ** Life Armor has been increased to 1 (from 0). ** No longer has an upgrade to increase the Scarabs capacity. Maximum capacity is 5. ** Has a new upgrade to build Scarabs faster:Aurata Catalyst *** Cost: 150 150 | Research Time: 138 seconds *** Decreases the build time of the Reaver's Scarabs by 3 seconds. (from 9s to 6s) ** Can auto-build Scarabs * Zealot Terran * SCV ** Repair can be auto-cast * Firebat * Goliath * Marine * Medic ** Maximum energy reduced to 150. No longer has an energy upgrade ** Optical Flare no longer requires a research ** Optical flare energy cost reduced from 75 to 25. ** Optical Flare lasts for a limited duration, 50 seconds. ** Optical Flare reduces cast range for affected spellcasters to 4. * Science Vessel ** Shares Titan Reactor energy upgrade with Ghost. ** Irradiate damage reduced to 202 (from 250) * Siege Tank ** Can be picked up by Dropship while in Siege Mode. requires Enhanced Gravity Lifters upgrade *** Tanks picked up in siege mode will be redeployed in Tank mode when dropped. * Vulture * Wraith Category:Overviews